


My Heart's a Stereo

by Xanisis



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: ALL MY FEELINGS, F/M, but my shipper heart got really excited when i thought it was wes laurel was asking to dance, coda 2x01, i wanted them to dance so hard, i will write something legitimate for them at some point, this is literally just wish fulfillment, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanisis/pseuds/Xanisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me," Laurel says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's a Stereo

“Dance with me,” Laurel says.

There’s something about her tonight, something that’s been resting under the surface since that night, a restless energy that causes her eyes to shine too bright, her smile to rest slightly crooked on her face. I did that, Wes thinks, I caused that. But it has a flatness to it that makes it feel unreal.

“I don’t really dance,” he says.

The club crescendos around him, a rush of people all living their daily lives, oblivious and happy, bouncing with the sort of reckless abandon that Wes immediately envies.

“You do tonight,” Laurel says and takes his hand, dragging him into the crowd.

The noise, the lights, the throng of the crowd swallow him. He grips Laurel’s hand, lets her lead him deeper in. They shouldn’t be here, Wes thinks, there’s something wrong about the four--no five--of them, this group of people that colluded to murder, having fun. He doesn’t think it’s something he can do just yet. Not with Sam dead and Rebecca missing and his sanity hanging on by a thread.

“Stop thinking so much,” Laurel whispers in his ear. She is intoxicating in close up, a blur of some sort of floral perfume, and dark dark hair and shimmering eyes.

The alcohol settles into his veins. The bass of the music matches with the pace of his heart. This isn’t him, he thinks. But then again, it’s not her either, not the serious girl who had corrected him the first day of class, not the calm steady presence who had helped him commit murder. Still, her hands wind around his neck. His head tips back. She moves into his space, taking over his senses. She’s so beautiful, he thinks. She’s always been beautiful, but never in a way that applied to him.

“Laurel,” he wants to say, but the words get swallowed by the beat of the music.

To his right, Michaela and Connor dance, something frantic in the way they get lost in the movements. He can sense Annalise close to him, her presence setting him on edge. He wants to shield this from her, he wants to close his eyes and not feel her gaze upon him. But he cannot escape her. His hands grip Laurel’s waist tighter.

She looks at him sharply for a second, and then her eyes follow his gaze. Something like understanding enters her eyes and then she’s moving even closer, turning and pressing her back against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He can smell the scent of her shampoo, feel the lines of her hipbones.

“What are you doing?” he asks her.

“Giving her something to look at,” she says.

Her hand winds it’s way to the back of his neck and the way she starts to move has him clutching her tighter to him.

He can feel the others’ eyes on them, but it seems to matter less than the curve of Laurel’s waist, the curl of her hips against his. She turns towards him and he finds himself wanting to kiss her. He shouldn’t, he knows, but suddenly he is, almost like a surprise.

She tastes like vodka and chapstick and kisses far more sweetly than he deserves. Still, there’s something addicting in the press of her mouth and when she pulls away he finds himself leaning closer.

They are still dancing, the bass pumping through his veins. He feels almost giddy, something like panic, like exhilaration working it’s way through his body.

What is he doing? he wonders.

She kisses him again and he still doesn’t have an answer. 


End file.
